1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to desoldering tools and particularly, relates to a replaceable tip assembly for such tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Desoldering tools are generally provided with a nozzle tip disposed in an end cap to provide a tip assembly. The tip assembly is then somehow retained by the barrel of a desoldering tool. Among examples of such prior art desoldering tools are the ones disclosed in applicant's prior patents U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,149 entitled "Portable Desoldering Tool" and U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,249 entitled "Miniature Vacuum Stroke Cleaning Implement".
Both of these patents disclose a replaceable tip assembly consisting of a nozzle tip and an end cap. Other end caps and nozzle tips have also been devised.
Unless the material of the nozzle tip of the tip assembly is of high quality, excessive wear of the tip results. Furthermore, unless there is a tight press fit between end cap and nozzle tip, the vacuum developed by the desoldering tool will be at least partially lost and hence, may be insufficient to suck up solder or other materials.
Furthermore, it has been found that it is essential for the proper operation of the tool that the end cap be flexible. If the end cap is relatively stiff, external pressure exerted upon the nozzle tip causes a concentrated stress both at the barrel of the desoldering tool and the end cap. Since desoldering tools are generally manufactured of plastic materials, they are highly susceptible to stress cracking under such circumstances. The normal change of temperatures experienced by such tools further aggravates the stress cracking.
Additionally, if the end cap is flexible, it will avoid damage to sometimes sensitive components to be desoldered, particularly while the piston of the instrument flies back to create the vacuum.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved, replaceable tip assembly which avoids the drawbacks of prior art tip assemblies.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a relatively flexible end cap which is not subject to stress cracking, and which is less likely to damage sensitive components.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a replaceable tip assembly providing a proper press fit between end cap and nozzle tip and a mounting means of the tip assembly with a desoldering instrument which is both substantially vacuum tight and flexible.